Nicktoons: Crystals of Atlantis
Nicktoons: Crystals of Atlantis 'is sequel to the 2005 ''Nicktoons Unite!, 2006 Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, 2007 Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, and 2008 Nicktoons: Globs of Doom.With characters from Spongebob Squarepants, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, The Fairly OddParents, and Tak & the Power of Juju and Pokemon and Avatar:the last Airbender appear. Story After the Queen of the Myrmecs died from a mysterious disease, the Nicktoons Heroes: SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Timmy, Jimmy and Tak must team up with expedition explorers to find the mysterious lost 7 crystals and from their worlds,and unlock the city of atlantis and finding the lost continent of Atlantis before the Evil Syndicate does. To do that, they must use magical mood crystals which is given to the Queen of the Myrmecs to fight off underwater monsters. One day Spongebob and Danny Fenton and tak and jimmy neutron,and Samantha and tucker and timmy turner and the fairies have a arrive to volcano island and are here at tribe of the myrmecs to have queen of the myrmecs 100 birthday,and the queen of the myrmecs dies and gave them crystal that's gave's good mood and one of the nicktoons cry and squidward did not cry,and they went to the mawgu lair,later jimmy neutron found something on the crystal.they'er's a map in a cave and it's on west side on volcano island and it's far away from here,and jimmy bring new recruit's to the mawgu lair,and the nicktoons meet ash ketchum and Brock and may and dawn and iris and clian and max and misty,and they meet pikachu and rest and aang and katara and sokka and the rest.tell them wellcome to the mawgu lair, and AANG says what are we doing here one day,we were fighting fire nation until they have more army's and we all run from our worlds,until portals appear in our worlds. until someone's hand reached out of the portal and pull us in and take us to your lair. And that was jimmy's hand,and the rest says ewwwww!,And jimmy give's them a mission,and their mission is to find a cave with a map and on the west side of volcano,so they send the rest to find that map. so they went on a mission to find that cave,they keep walking and walking and katara find the cave,and the group went in the cave and ash find some writing on the wall,and it says (you will enter the maze and at the end,you will get the map,oh and watch out for some booby traps in the maze.and the rest went in the maze and pass the booby traps and get the map and collem went down and lockdown and the rest runnnnn! And all of them press all of the booby traps and the rest miss and they went out of the maze and the cave,and it's a ambush it is team rocket and team plama army's are here on volcano island,telling them to give them the map or else they will never see their worlds ever again.so they gave them the map,but it is a trick so they fire their wepons and both teams got hit,they fall in water,and rest run to the mawgu lair,and they are back to the mawgu lair,and tell's jimmy that they got the map and they have more prolems ahead.and team rocket and team plasma are breaking in to The mawgu lair,and jimmy has one way out of here,so they their going to portal room and their going to amity park,to find the first crystal,and jimmy opens the portal and everyone went in,and jimmy set a bomb and the portal closes,and team rocket and team plasma has break in portal room and they found a bomb in behind the portal doorway and they run but they say,run!,out of our way,that's rude,( and one of them got out of the mawgu lair and boom and one of their minions got in the water and it's is fill with sharks and the sharks bit them and says owwwwwwwwwwwwwww!.) and team rocket get one his minions,and they make a new plan and their plan is to kidnapp pokemon and ash mother. And so they went to the portal to their world and one of them says.(hey you guys i got ate by a sharks and you i got boo boo,you got first aid.no but we got some in our base,and all of them are going to get what they want and let's go get them.)(and team rocket and team plasma went in to the portal and on of them got bit with a shark got bit,got in the portal, and the portal closes.)And the nicktoons and the rest are here,but jimmy says.( you guys i know where the first crystal it's hereeeeeee? at vald's mansion.) and the nicktoons are here vlad throne room. And they are traped by vlad minions and here and a lot's of words to say.( well well if it is the nicktoons and ash ketchum and may and misty and brock and cilan and iris,and you guys again, what are you guys are Doing here i don't like your friends here.)And danny says.( alright vald hand over the crystal,or else will do it the hard way.)but vlad says.( but the drill in broken but it will be fix in the day but if you fight you never see your parents again,join me and i will let them go.) and danny says (we will never join you,ever again.)and vald says(fine then we will spilt you guys in to skuller island and walker prison until you change all minds.)(and vlad uses his powers to attack the nicktoons and the others,and all of them got dizzy.) and the nicktoons and the others are in skuller island and walker prison.And walker and says.(alright it time for all of you to come out now get to the now get eat or else,oh and i bring shock chips until you were sleeping,and walker walk away from them and going outside.) and the nicktoons got their chips off their legs and the chips went flying on the door button and boom and lazers went down.and the nicktoons went to fight walker,but ash ketchum,misty,may,max,dawn,clian,iris,and the others.Wake up and they saw walker and he looks mad and he let's them go and iris says.(why are you not fighting with us.) and ,skulker says. ( oh those new minions of vald has put me as a slave.)and katara says (that it they have gone to far,it's time to fight back our helping us.) and katara has slap skulker and he says(owwwwww'that hurt your going to get it.) aang calm them down and they make a new plan to break in walker prison,but ash has a plan they could fly over the wall.and they need skulker flyer and it is on the other side.so they went to the other side and they found skulker flyer and they went back here skulker and the others hold on to his flyer and they went walker prison and the Nicktoons reach the walls walker prison and they went down, the walls and they found walker and he said,( no it`s my prison you are coming with me and how did you take off your shock chips..) and ash ketchum,misty,max,may,brock,cilan,iris,and the rest and skulker are here and they are helping the nicktoons. and walker said ( fine i take all you with me bring it on.)and all them,are fighting skulker and walker was defeated and he said.( what do, you want!.) and danny said.( what was vlad,useing that drill for,but i know where the first crystal is,it is in vald mansion and it is under them ,and they say to skulker,(meet us at vald mansion.) and skulker said.(yes i will meet you,at vald mansion.) and ,spongebob said. (so you got a way out of here.) and danny says.( what i know one way out here it is to the portal so come on you guys let's go.(and the nicktoons and the others went to the portal and the portal closes.)(and the nicktoons and the others,are here at fentons network and squidward says.( well this an't bad) and sponge bob square pants,said.( you guys i think the people are control by ghosts.)and danny,said.( come on you guys, let's go and fight some ghosts.) and they,went outside of fentons network and they are looking at danny people with picks and drill machines,and danny said.(i think that vald is useing his drills to get all the crystals to unlock the city of atlantis and so you guys we could use that drill to get the crystal,come on you guys let's get some ghosts.)And they get the ghosts,out of danny people and they free and they were in the cemetary to vald mansion and the nicktoons.( yes all the ghosts are gone,and one more left vald so let's go get them.)And the were in vald mansion and they are going to vald's throne room they defeat one of his workers and they get one of his picks and drills and they made it they're here at vald's throne room and vald is here.and danny said.(give it up vald we have your picks and drills and were all going to get the crystal.) but vald says.( but it is finsh my drill and so that crystal ours but i have your parents and i will uses on you.) and danny said.( fine will do it hard way.) and skulker and his army are here,and aang says,(skulker!Boy,im glad to see you.) and danny said,(no to talk later now attack!) and it is battle to vlad armys and their armys and the nicktoons won the battle and vlad got away and they saids thank you,To skulker and they left.and danny uses the drills to find the first and they found the crystal and,the map shows the 2 sc and 3 third crystal is in pokemon world and they went back to the mawgu lair to get to the pokemon world and went in the vortex and their here to find the second crystal and the third crystal.they it is a trap. Hunter j and team rocket trap`s them and hunter j and the black tulp and the trio are here and they want the map and the crystal or else they will never see their friends and their minions bring trip and his mother and drew and bianca,and they are in ropes and they went in the water and a ship with a tube and it put it in water and the rest were suck in and they went up the pipe but they were stuck in the pipe.and bianca pull out her hand and the rest said no because will get suck in the flying spaceship but bianca pull out her hand.and the rest get suck in and they are ash's mother is calling help to her son.And ash will save her mother,and the flying spaceship went to team rocket place and the sword of vale.and they have some help from gary,and gary and use his umbreon and blastoise to attack hunter j and team rocket,and the nicktoons and the rest got away from them and they went to the airport and they landed. they are going to the town of vale to find the sc crystal in town of vale and and the people are taken to camps and the nicktoons and ash ketchum and all of his friends must save them from hunter j minions,and fight hunter j and she got away too and everyone thanks them for them saveing them and they find tracey sketchit,ash's friend from the past that they met.And tracey know where the second crystal is it is under the sword.And it is with zerkom and they went to the sword of vale and they open the door to zerkom they find zerkom and they found zerkom and zerkom knows ash and what is he doing here,?ash want to know where is the sccond crystal,is behind,Him and zerkom,give them test and ash the rest has pass,the test and they won the crystal and zerkom give the nicktoons and visions that their friends are in danger team rocket and magma and plasma and galacitc and hunter j and the black tulp and the trio has pokemon and people capture at salazen grum and they must save them,and zerkom has send them to hightops and they said thank you to zerkom and he left,the village the is peaceful here and it is in ruins and in ash's childhood that anthony was they're in ash flashback and ash has cle Characters Playable Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants' *'Patrick Star' *'Sandy Cheeks' *'Jimmy Neutron' *'Danny Phantom' *'Sam Manson' *'Timmy Turner' with 'Cosmo,'''Wanda and Baby Poof *'Tak' *'Tucker Foley' *'Squidward Tentacles' *'ash ketchum' *'may' *'max' *'brock' *'misty' *'iris' *'clian' Voice Cast *Tom Kenny - Spongebob *David Kaufman - Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Rickey D'Shon Collins - Tucker Foley *Grey DeLisle - Sam Manson *Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles *Tara Strong - Timmy Turner, Baby Poof *Daran Norris - Cosmo *Susan Blakeslee - Wanda *Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks Category:NICKTOONS